


101. lively

by fall_into_life



Series: Beacon University [21]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_into_life/pseuds/fall_into_life
Summary: Neo doesn't mean to keep talking to Yang, but here they are.





	101. lively

**Author's Note:**

> Neo has a really filthy internal dialogue. She drops more four-letter words in this one piece than the entire rest of the series. Take care of yourselves.

Look, Neo doesn't mean to keep talking to the blonde bitch. Yang.

She's a fucking great lay, but it's not like Neo can't get that elsewhere. Neo's cute and she tops like she was born to it. Lots of girls get off on that. Her bed's only empty when she wants it to be.

Yang's got a great rack and she's good with her hands, but again, Neo can get that in other places. She's way past letting her (figurative) dick tell her who to keep fucking.

There's a little bit of the hero/villain thing in there. Yang's a face and Neo's a heel. Yang makes people want to root for her, and Neo wants people want to punch her face in. It's an act - people like her just fine outside the ring, thanks - but she knows all the psycho-analysis bullshit about words you apply to yourself too often. She doesn't think of herself as a villain, but the girl who walks out into the ring kinda is. And either Yang is painfully real in every part of her life, or the person Neo fucked is Yang in the ring, just like the person Yang fucked is the person in the ring. So. Hero/villain thing. A little, anyway.

Most of it just that Yang is so... alive isn't the right word, but Neo's a fighter, not a poet. She's larger than life, big in every sense of the word. And yeah Neo's only gotten the girl in the ring, the fighter, but they're scrappers, not actors. It's fucking impossible for all of that to be a lie.

The disgusting part of it is that Yang _cares_ so much. She lost their fight because of it. Neo's seen her fight since, saw some videos of her fighting Nikos, and Neo should have had to work a lot harder to win. She still could have won - Yang's good, not untouchable - but it should've been harder. She should have walked away with a limp, or some bruises.

Well. She did walk away with a limp and bruises, but those were from after the match.

Point is, she gives a fuck. And Neo is really good at giving half a fuck at best. She's got a short list of people she doesn't hate, people she drinks with and plays cards with when she's not fighting or training, but that's it. Yang cared about some girl she had barely met, even after Neo was a deliberate bitch to her when they met.

Neo doesn't get it. She sure as fuck doesn't want to _catch_ it, but she does kinda want to get it. She wants to pull Yang apart, find out why she still cares. How she can basically throw a fight when Neo knows she does MMA to pay her rent.

Neo's phone buzzes.

_Blondie: nt 2 b gross but r u dtf? sis is gone 4 the wknd if u wanna_

Fuck.

On one hand, yeah, Neo is down to fuck. Yang's still hot, and Neo's getting tingly feelings just remembering the way she went for Neo's g-spot. A night - or a weekend - spent tonsil-deep in that cunt sounds like a way better plan than home renovation shows and vodka with Emerald.

On the other hand, Yang's getting close to friend territory, and Neo doesn't fuck her friends. Well, not the new ones. They start getting relationship ideas if she doesn't starve them out for a while first.

_Blondie: were still cool if nt_

Neo hisses under her breath. _Fuck._

She texts back, _What's your address_ and throws some shit in her bag. 

Her phone buzzes again with the reply, and Neo drags a hand down her face. This is a terrible fucking idea, but at least she's getting laid.

She whistles through her teeth to let Emerald know she's leaving, kicks the door closed, and gets an Uber on the way down. Yang better still be a good fucking lay.


End file.
